


Love is Love is Love is Love

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Skating, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: They skate under the lights of Rockefeller





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/154888481042/tmblrsnogoodverybadship-okay-but-can-we-have) coz I am trash and a multifandom whore with too many headcanons, possessing a malleable heart. Also because tmblrsnogoodverybadship made a striking imagery in my head that won't leave me be.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone reading this. I hope you are all safe, happy, and hale. Anyone who wants someone to talk to this time of year, coz I know it can be hard for many, just drop me an ask or a message on my [tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com). Thank you for reading, for leaving comments, kudos, and all sort of positive vibes. Keep shining on, you beautiful soul you xx

“Please don’t let go.” Credence says with a nervous laugh. He feels faint, hopelessly wobbly on his feet. Around him, children barely older than eleven are twirling and making beautiful twists and turns with no trouble at all. Percival smiles, a solid presence against him on the ice.

“Never.” Percival replies, kissing his cheek. The weight of his hand on his back anchors him. Gamely, he lets Percival lead him on another turn under the twinkling lights. “All right?”

Nodding, he lets loose the bark of laughter caught in his chest. He smiles, crying out in surprise when Percival turns them slowly on the ice. Credence clings on to him, burying himself close.


End file.
